


Could You Repeat That?

by forestofsecrets



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21623770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forestofsecrets/pseuds/forestofsecrets
Summary: Tokiya is questioned by multiple members of STARISH with the same question.What was it that he said in Secret Lover?Each time, something mysteriously stops him from answering.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Could You Repeat That?

**Author's Note:**

> To this day, I still don't know what Tokiya is trying to say in this song. Does anyone actually know? 
> 
> What the heck was with that Leafs games last night.
> 
> This actually spawned from a conversation I had with PainterMonster86. Most of my stories are usually inspired by conversations or objects around me so this was no exception!
> 
> Made on 11/11/2019.

“Are you still getting questions over that?”

The letter that was in Tokiya’s hands was quickly moved from Otoya view. The redhead was peeking over Tokiya’s shoulder to read what was in his hands. 

“Otoya! How many times have I told you to not read other people’s personal mail?” The snap in Tokiya’s voice was short lived as it always was when it came to Otoya but it had Otoya holding his hands up in surrender regardless. “But it would seem so. I thought I was perfectly clear.”

The letter was fan mail, addressed to Tokiya. The idols of STARISH got gifts and letters daily, not to mention digital emails and comments on social media. This letter was made up of the usual gushing and compliments but it had also included a specific question in a post note.

_What did you say before the final refrain in Secret Lover?_

“I don’t know about that,” Otoya mused, putting a hand under his chin in a thinking pose, “didn’t you get a lot of questions when the song came out too?” He recalled the influx of questions over what it was that Tokiya had said. It wasn’t in the official lyrics.

Tokiya sighed. “I thought I had put all of those types of questions to rest.” He folded the letter and set it aside. It would undoubtedly be added to his stash of fan mail later. 

“Just curious but what was it that you said in the song again?” If Tokiya had ever told Otoya what he had said, the redhead forgot. So, Otoya chuckled and hoped Tokiya would tell him again.

He got a look and then, “even you? I think I was obvious. What I said was—”

An unbelievably loud whirring sound filled the room, interrupting the conversation. The two young idols turned their heads toward where their senior, Reiji, was in the middle of whipping something up in the blender.

“Do you guys want a milkshake?” Reiji had to yell over the blender, which was cranked up all the way. Both Otoya and Tokiya denied, groaning for different reasons.

Asking a second time would be awkward, Otoya thought, after what happened so he enlisted the help of the others in STARISH. The next one to approach Tokiya was Natsuki. Natsuki was one to often cut right to the chase. He did so while the pair walked along the side of a road, walking to a lunch spot.

“I heard you got a letter recently and that it had an interesting question in it.” Natsuki beamed, letting the ball land in Tokiya’s court. The other idol could do what he wanted with it.

“Otoya told you about that? I don’t see what the big deal about it is.” The darker haired idol complained, sighing.

Natsuki lightly laughed in the way he does. “Do you mind telling me?”

“It was—”

A truck went passing by the duo, blaring its horn. Once it passed, Natsuki could only smile and nod and point out that they’ve reached the restaurant. 

Otoya had paired up with Syo and Cecil, all three of them eagerly waiting for Natsuki to return.

When Otoya confronted Natsuki after his lunch, the blond could only tote unfortunate timing. Otoya pouted on the sofa for a bit after getting no good news until Syo stood up to tell Otoya that he will definitely get some answers. Cecil wished him luck.

“I’ll get answer out of him,” Syo promised, “there won’t be anything to stop me.” He left the room triumphantly, with all the wind in his sails. 

He would return merely ten minutes later looking more dejected than anyone had seen him lately. 

“Ai started vacuuming.” Syo sat down next to Otoya. He held his head in his hands. “I couldn’t hear anything over the vacuum. Why did he choose to vacuum at that very moment?” 

After hearing Syo’s lament, Cecil stood. “I will go ask him next. Where is he?” After Syo’s direction, Cecil let his determined march lead him out of the room. The pair gave it a few minutes before tentatively talking to each other.

“Do you think he’ll be able to do it?” Syo’s question was cautiously optimistic. All of the setbacks they experienced were comical. But the question still remained unanswered. The more obstacles they faced, the more they wanted to discover the truth.

“I hope so. What do you think could go wrong this time?” Otoya couldn’t help but wonder. At the end of his sentence, the lights flickered. Then they went out, along with all the other power in the building.

Silence fell over the room, blanketed by darkness.

“Looks like we know when Cecil asked the question.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing while listening to music lately. I like The Story Of Us by Taylor Swift a lot~
> 
> You can find my tumblr and discord info in my profile!


End file.
